Draco's Girls
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Hey guys, my own story about Draco getting it on with the females of Hogwarts. Will have lots of lemons and smut, and leave reviews if you liked it. Also leave reviews for suggestions for this story.
1. Chapter 1, Pansy

This is a Harry Potter story, but its Draco who is going to the main male character. Most people don't like Draco pairings, and I honestly don't either, but I am going out of my shell. So here you go. This story is a cross between Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince. Draco isn't trying to kill Dumbledore, and he isn't on mission for Voldemort. Draco and Pansy and Hermione and Ron are Prefects. This is a lot of lemons and smut. Also, Snape is Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and Slughorn is the Potions master. OK, lets goooooooooooooooo!

 **Chapter 1: Pansy Parkinson**

Malfoy was patrolling the Hogwarts Express, scaring the first years. He had become a prefect along with Pansy Parkinson. He had pulled out his wand and began to say a fake spell when they had shrieked.

Draco rubbed himself through his robes as soon as he stepped out of a compartment.

The compartment was being occupied by Ginny Weasley, who was on her hands and knees trying to find her wand. Draco had looked in to see her ass in the air, and it definitely had potential.

Especially the way it jiggled with her every moves. Draco shuddered at the thought with arousal, his lust quite evident as it protruded from his body. She and her red headed family were blood traitors. He buttoned up his robe in order to hide it and began the walk through the compartments to find Pansy.

He poked his head in various Slytherin compartments, and eventually found Pansy sitting alone doing her makeup-again. Draco rolled his eyes before approaching her.

"Hey, Pansy. Where's Blaise?" Draco greeted her huskily.

Pansy looked up from her compact and smiled happily. "Hi, Draco. I don't really know, he said he got some letter from a Slughorn fellow."

Draco sat across from her and his robes fell down revealing his arousal.

"Ummm, Draco, you good down there." Pansy said as she pointed to his bulge.

Draco's hand reached down to cover it but it was too late.

Pansy had moved faster and was suddenly sitting next to him, her hand on his bulge. Draco shuddered as he felt her hand grope his hard-on.

"Wow, you are so much bigger than Blaise! He's so so so tiny" she said to him.

She leaned in and began to kiss Draco on the lips. Pansy left it there and began to rub down his hard length. Draco sucked her tongue into his mouth as Pansy continued to flick it against his lips, hoping for an entrance.

Draco grew harder under Pansy's administrations and let his kisses turn more fierce. Pansy slightly moaned as he let his lips stray down her neck, suckling down it until he reached her collarbone.

Pansy grew excited at the thought of being touched by Draco and with renewed vigor, stroked his length. She put her hand down his pants quickly, hoping to please him and to try and convince him to please her in return. Draco hissed in pleasure at feeling Pansy's hand on his bare skin, squeezing and caressing expertly.

"Remove your hand, Pansy." Draco said.

Pansy quickly did so, and froze. Draco kneeled on the floor, spreading her legs apart and pulling her robes up to rest in her lap. Pansy excitedly held them up for him as he saw what she wore underneath.

A red gstring which Draco quickly tore off, and discarded on the floor. Pansy held her breath as Draco inspected her hairless mound, waxed to be sure that it was smooth. Draco grunted in approval before leaning in to gently bite down on either side of her inner thighs, very close to Pansy's mound.

Pansy's thighs tensed, and she moaned very loudly. "Oh, Draco…"

Draco smirked. Pansy always did like him to tease her instead of delving right in. He licked at the bites, letting his tongue run up and then back down her inner thighs. He softly blew on the wet trails, causing Pansy to shiver in delight. Draco licked her nether lips and curled his tongue as he reached her little nub. Pansy groaned in content as he began to lap at her. He inserted a finger in her, then two. Pumping furiously, curling them upward to find her G-spot. Pansy could feel the pressure inside her growing.

"Harder, please Draco, harder!" She breathlessly exclaimed.

Draco chuckled before adding a third finger, twisting his fingers while thrusting them into her. Pansy took hold of his hair roughly, crushing him to her.

Draco looked up at her, and Pansy immediately let go. Draco hated not being in charge. Pansy let her hands instead cup her breasts, squeezing and kneading them roughly. Draco looked up at her, meeting her eyes. Nodding his approval before beginning to flick her nub with his tongue as his fingers thrusted.

"I'm gonna cum, Draco." Pansy asked him, voice high pitched.

His teeth slightly scraped her nub and sent her into a hard sweat as she fought her orgasm, legs twitching with the pleasure. Draco curled his fingers and roughly rubbed her g-spot, causing Pansy to whimper.

"Draco, don't stop." She cried.

Draco flicked her nub with his tongue, once, twice and then said a word which were like music to Pansy's ears.

Pansy exploded, her juices dripping down as Draco caught them all with his tongue and lips. He continued to lap at her while Pansy moaned, thrusting her fist in her mouth to try and quiet herself down as to not alert the Professors.

Her hips bucked at Draco's face, and he held her down with one arm clamped over her thighs. Eventually, Pansy sagged into the seat in bliss. Draco got up, and sat next to her. She kissed him lightly, tasting herself on his lips.

"Would you like me to return the favor, Draco?" Pansy asked breathless.

Draco pondered, his erection was still very evident. Draco ran his fingers through his hair, he seemed to do this whenever he was contemplating something. He nodded to her.

"Good choice, Draco!" Pansy said sarcastically as her hands made their way to Draco's belt.

"Yeah I know," Draco smirked as he pulled Pansy into a hard kiss and expertly shed his robes.

She knelt down before him as he shed his trousers. Pansy licked his head, then plunged her mouth onto it. Draco let out a soft moan as she took him whole in her mouth and placed a hand on top of her head for stability.

Draco then stood up, grabbed Pansy by the hair, and pushed her up against the window. He then began to thrust into her mouth, she rested her head against the wall and Malfoy did all the work.

He continued to trust into her mouth for several sensual minutes. He then began to feel his ball swell, and picked up his pace, and then he slammed forward and he unleashed his load directly into her mouth.

Draco could feel Pansy gagging on his dick as her mouth was filled with jizz, and his large wand was blocking her airway as well as tickling the back of her throat.

He then pulled out and he saw her take deep breaths as she swallowed his warm jizz.

"Mmmm, even your cum is better than Blaises, its fruity. Whereas Blaises tastes like dirt." she said in between deep breaths.

Pansy stood up and shed the last bit of her uniform and Draco lifted her up and wrapped her smooth legs around his body.

Draco moved his hands up to her breasts.

"Hold me up!" she yelped. His hands were rough from Quidditch and she had always loved the feeling of them on her breasts.

He thought about silencing her but he wanted to hear her scream.

Draco could see the the lust in her eyes and knew immediately that Blaise obviously wasn't satisfying her. She had been begging him that whole time to shag the bloody fuck out of her and and that was just what he was going to do, ram it to her until she screamed with pleasure. He then moved her against the open window, and he entered her 2 inches.

He heard a kitten-like whimper escape her lips that made his own eyes heavy with lust as he entered her.

He wasn't surprised that she whimpered like that as Draco could feel how tight she was. Draco's thrusts became short and frantic as he felt Pansy's muscles tighten around him, he only stayed a couple inches in.

She moaned loudly with pleasure into his ear and he clamped his right hand over her mouth and she looked at him and did the same. Draco put his hands on her ass and carried her over to a seat still inside of her. The movement caused Draco to slide in 2 more inches, making it a total of 6 inches deep.

Pansy protested as Draco pulled out of her to adjust their position. He then grabbed his and her tie, and laced her wrists to the railing for the luggage.

Draco then propped her legs upon his shoulders and leaned forward so he was sure to hit her G-spot.

Draco's thrusts became frantic again and Pansy clamped her own hand over her mouth as she knew she was about to come.

Pansy came with explosive force as her toes curled and she screamed with pleasure.

Draco knew that was no act. He then untied her left wrist, and then tied it to the other railing on the opposite side. He then without warning or hesitation grabbed her ass and began to ram into her, spreading her tight pussy.

She could not help but scream out, and Draco pulled out, grabbed her panties and wadded it up, and stuck it into her mouth.

Unknown to them at the time, Hermione had heard the scream and began to make her long way to their compartment.

Just moments later, Pansy watched as Draco closed his eyes and his face writhed with pleasure.

He thrusted deep faster and harder and spilled inside her.

Draco pulled out of her after a moment of panting and helped her down off the rails.

"That was brilliant!" Pansy said contentedly as she pushed her body up against his, relishing the feel of him, and kissed him deeply.

Draco thought of it as her way of thanking him and he became quite satisfied with himself.

Draco looked over his shoulder at the tiny puddles of cum on the floor.

He walked over to his robes and took out his wand.

"Scourgify." Draco muttered.

He looked over to Pansy who had a twisted smile on her face.

"What?" Draco asked as he muttered the Scouring Charm once again to clean them both up.

"Wow, Draco Malfoy does pay attention in class." Pansy said as she picked her clothes off the floor.

Draco smirked and moved to perform a contraceptive charm on her.

"You don't have to...Blaise bought me this lovely necklace so we didn't have to worry—" Pansy said as she admired her reflection.

"Ohh, where did he buy it? Do you know?" Draco asked, sounding very interested in the thought of a contraceptive necklace.

"I dunno...ask Blaise," Pansy said simply as she finished putting her uniform on. "I don't ask my boyfriends where they buy the gifts they get for me you know!"

"Right—" Draco said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Oh my god, how in the world are you still hard Draco?" Pansy said as she looked down at his nether regions.

"I don't know, but you need to suck me off again, I guess." He said smugly.

"I have a better idea." She said as she pushed Draco into the seat, and she got on her knees.

She then pulled off her robe, shirt, tie and bra once again and threw it to where Draco's belt, robe and pants were.

She grabbed his rod and shrugged it up and down, feeling the veins pulse. She then once again plunged her mouth on his cock, and she pulled up and back down, doing this over and over and over again, until it was layered in a coat of saliva.

She then saw Draco reach over, and he took his belt and both of their bras once again. He told her to go down and close her eyes. She slowly did this, and Draco slowly tied his and her ties together, and then looped his belt through it. He then pulled the ties open to have some space and pulled Pansy by the hair up, and put it around her throat.

He then pulled up, tightening it hard around her throat. He then told her to open her eyes, and she smiled as Draco put his feet through the belt loop. He then moved his feet toward the other seats, which caused Pansy's head to go back.

"Now, finish what you were doing." He said to her.

She then smiled at him, and she moved closer to him, and she grabbed her nipples and pulled out side to side as she engulfed his cock between the valley.

She the squeezed her tits together, suffocating his member, and she began to move up and down. She didn't slow down, only to fasten her pace, as well as Draco's eagerness to cum.

Draco could feel his balls swell up and tighten, and the feeling caused his feet to spasm, and then moved in opposite directions, snapping Pansy's head back (not killing her,) and he groaned loudly as he busted his load, this one bigger than before. He shot rope after rope after rope of his warm, sticky, thick white cum onto Pansy's neck and tits.

She didn't stop moving up and down, until Draco removed his feet from the belt, and she looked down and saw his load.

"Oh my god, you're still cumming." she said as he then suddenly and unexpectedly blew another large load.

Draco put his head on top of her head, and pushed her down all the way, and he came for a second time into her mouth. This time, he didn't pull up, even if she was gagging violently, until he was 100% sure he wasn't gonna bust a load.

He then pulled her off and he pushed her down. He began to relax but then somehow, he did blow another load, and this one hurt worse. This load was the combination of all the other ones, and he moved and he shot out onto her face, tits, stomach neck, hair and into her mouth.

"Don't move, and don't swallow yet." he said.

He got up and turned to the door, and he saw a faint fleeting shadow. He opened the door and then stuck out his head, and he saw the Trolley Cart.

He then bought over 30 Jelly Slugs and Licorice Wands.

(Licorice Wands-pretty much Twizzlers, and Jelly Slugs- are pretty much long gummy worms.)

He then moved to open Pansy's luggage, and pulled out a sock. He then pointed at the sock and said " _Transifimo_ " and the sock turned into a 9oz glass jar. He then told Pansy to sit up on her on her arms and back. He then told her to spit out his cum into the jar. He then said " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " and the rest of his jizz all flew into the jar.

She did so and he then smiled at her. He handed her a Jelly Slug and told her to dip it in and eat it. He watched her do it, and he smirked as he saw her moan as the sweetness of the jelly slug and his cum was phenomenal. She then finished the whole jar, which had been filled to nearly 8 oz of his cum as well as 30 pieces of the Jelly Slugs and 30 pieces of the Licorice Wands.

Draco called her a dirty girl, and Pansy replied, that it was only him who could make her one. He then grabbed her by the ass, and pulled her in and kissed her hard against the door. They kissed for several minutes, before Pansy had to leave to do her Prefect duties. She left and he was in the compartment alone, on the seat reading a book. He had turned the page when the figure he had seen earlier appeared. He grabbed his wand, and he shouted Petrificus Totalus, and he heard a female gasp and a thud.

He then wrenched open the door and he was surprised to find his least favorite person in the world on the floor.

The filthy filthy Mudblood: Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2, Hermione

He stood there, towering over the girl on the floor. A girl who he had hated since the beginning of his 1st year, and yet she was different. She wasn't that weird girl with giant puffy hair, she had grown up. She was hot now, her tits were big, and her ass wasn't bad either. Hermione was on the ground face first, and her left hand was in an odd direction.

He tipped her over, and her hand was seen. It was in her pants.

"What are you doing here Granger?" he asked.

He waiting for a response, then realized she was paralyzed. He said the counter spell, and she continued to move her hand in her pants, as if she hadn't just been caught.

She then moaned, and Draco stood there smirking. She continued to play with herself, until she had an orgasm. A shadow moved across her closed eyes and she opened them to see Draco staring at her on the ground, leaning against the door frame.

She then gasped, pulled her hand out, and she got up, but her orgasm had made her weak in the knees and she fell into Draco.

Draco caught her and he dragged her into his . He sat her down on a seat, and he moved to the other one.

"What are you doing here Granger?" he asked again.

"I- I'm sorry, I just heard someone shagging, and I thought it was hot. I didn't know if was you. I heard moans when I was doing my Prefects duties. I got horny from the moaning and the sounds. I peeked open the door, and I looked through, and..., when you came on Pansy's face. I thought it was hot."

"Get up Granger." He said to her.

When they stood chest to chest, eyes to eyes, and simply shared a breath for only a moment before his lips bruised hers in a sexually charged embrace that shook both of them to the bones.

Moaning into his mouth, her hands immediately began to tug at his clothes, not wanting to wait any longer, needing to feel skin on skin. Deep in the back of her mind, she knew that she had been waiting for this moment for the longest time…

Growling, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, twirling it around hers as he felt her tear at the buttons of his shirt, yanking it open and exposing his chest. Her nails raked on his skin as he delved his hands into her loosened hair, tugging at the pins until it felt to her waist in waves.

One hand stayed in her hair, going from tugging on it to rubbing the nape of her neck, while the other traveled lower, grasping onto her buttocks and urging her hips closer to his.

She cried out into his mouth at the feel of his erection pressing into her stomach, feeling the hardness through his pants, wanting to feel it pounding inside of her body for hours on end.

She needed him.

Savagely raping her mouth with his, he nipped at her lips, sucked on them when she whimpered in pain, and sucked on her tongue when she dared to shove it into his mouth.

He was dimly aware of her hands fumbling with his pants, barely heard the sound of his zipper been shifted downwards, but he was acutely aware of when her lips left his and she fell to her knees before him.

"Did I tell you to get on your knees Granger?" He said.

Her modesty slowly began to return as her cheeks flamed with mild embarrassment when she pulled him out, thick and heavy, and exposed his hard length.

"No you didn't." She replied.

"Unless you want me to tell other people that you're a dirty dirty slut that watches others shag. Then you do what I say. You're gonna get punished for getting on your knees, then we'll see how you act."

"Punished!. What the bloody he-" she had said before Draco pushed his hard member into her mouth, silencing her.

His head fell back and a guttural cry left his lips when his member slammed into her throat; her mouth felt incredibly good, so hot and warm around his cock, and he nearly came when her tongue flicked out around the swollen head.

She could barely contain the entire length of him in her mouth, but she tried her hardest to take all of him right away. Slowly, he began to move his hips back and forth, each thrust caused his dick to ram into her throat, causing Hermione to gag.

"The filthy mudblood is going to swallow every last drop, and not spill anything." Draco said as he thrusted into her mouth with each word he said.

Draco moved both hands to her face and he kept thrusting until he came, all of it shot out into her throat. He pulled out and she used the Refilling Charm on his dick, making it hard. He then pushed back in and continued pumping into her throat.

Swallowing all of him, she was pleased when he let out another primal growl of pleasure. Her head began to bob up and down quicker now, and he felt his body become completely overwhelmed with pleasure.

He could no longer think straight, focused solely on the girl in front of him, pleasuring to near death with her torturous mouth and sensual tongue. His fingers twined through her hair, gripping it tightly, but not forcing her to take him deep or to pull away.

He then pulled out and pulled her to her feet, before capturing her mouth in another searing, passionate-filled kiss that shook them to the bones and electrified them with pleasure.

He started to walk towards the seat, and their clothes were removed in the process. Her eyes were half-closed, and he could see the dark irises through the thick, sooty lashes, feeling her sensual gaze on his naked body, making him feel even more exposed in front of her.

He slid his right hand down her body, caressing her left breast for a moment, squeezing the nipple only briefly, before rubbing her ribcage to slide to her hip.

It paused there, momentarily as he tried to gather his senses, but as she surged up and undulated her hips against his, his fingers made their way to her aching core.

They rubbed along her slit, feeling the drenched petals, before finding the small, swollen nub that was impossibly sensitive. She cried out, arching upwards as he teased the nub with his thumb, sliding his middle finger between her lips to find her core soaked with her juice.

Without a second thought, he pushed his finger deep inside of her, easing the teasing of her clitoris to feel her warm, wet walls pulsating around his digit.

He groaned with delight before bruising her breasts with hard kisses and bites on the nipples while he slid a second finger deep inside of her aching pussy.

Immediately, he began to pump them in and out of her, angling them perfectly so that each time they surged in her, they hit that deliciously sensitive spot that made little stars dance in her vision.

Her hips moved against his hand and he growled against her breast, biting down hard on the creamy flesh before lifting his head to meet her gaze.

"That's it, fuck my hand mudblood, ride my fingers." His voice had grown lower, sensual and dark with a primal growl to it.

Whimpering, she threw her head back, feeling an impossible amount of pleasure consume her as he sped up his pace, pummeling his fingers harder and faster in and out of her.

She felt her womb clench involuntarily, feeling her juices pour out of her body to drip onto the couch, and, as her heart raced, she felt a tightening in her muscles, an anticipation of something climatic and beyond ecstasy.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh!" she moaned loudly

Her eyes widened as her orgasm ripped through her body, so powerful that the simple word became a mewling cry, her blood racing through her body, sensing constant jolts of pleasure to consume her very being as she fell off the precipice and drowned in a world of ecstasy.

Her pussy clenched rhythmically around his fingers, which continue to slam hard and fast into her, dragging the orgasm on as long as he could.

"Oh fuck," he groaned, feeling a sudden large amount of juice spurt into his hand as she squirted all over him.

Without a second thought, shifted and buried his face against her pussy, licking the slit, trying to drink up as much of her juice as he could, biting at the lips and darting his tongue in and out of her pulsing entrance.

Her hands fell to grasp onto his hair, pushing him harder against her as her head remained thrown back, eyes shut with absolute pleasure as he brought her, yet again, to another intensely powerful orgasm that shook her to the bones.

He was incredibly talented, his tongue darting about, teasing just the right places for the perfect amount of time. Twirling around her swollen clit to run along her slit and push its way into her pussy. It was making her crazy with need, and her hips began to gyrate against his face, this time fucking his mouth just as she had fucked his fingers.

"Don't … don't stop," she moaned as she felt her third orgasm near.

But the bastard did stop. He lifted his head, his mouth glistening from her juices, and he covered her body with his, spreading her legs to wrap them around his hips as he positioned himself.

Raking her nails down his back, she looked him in the eyes, noticing that there wasn't just lust in them, but something else … something deeper. She knew, then and there, that as she looked at him, she reflected the same emotions in her eyes, and she knew the answer.

That delectable, lace-covered pussy had beckoned to him, already beginning him to pound deep in her and take her in the most violent, passionate ways possible.

He lowered his head to hers, bruising her lips with a searing kiss as he began to move his hips, trying to start off slow as he pumped himself in and out of her. But the feel of her wet heat surrounding his sensitive member made his control very hard to keep in order.

The second her hips surged up to meet his, her lips opening to let out a moan of pleasure, and her pussy tightened around his dick, the last chain of control snapped and he became feral and wild. His fingers bruised her hips, slamming her up against his cock as he impaled her, over and over again, pumping hard and fast in her.

Her eyes were glazed over with lust, she no longer felt her heart racing and no longer cared if she got air into her lungs; all she felt was him moving deep inside of her, reaching every little sensitive area inside of her body.

Already her womb was beginning to tighten, her muscles contraction as she arched upwards, feeling him repeatedly rub against her G-spot as he slid in and out of her. He was going almost impossibly fast, slamming into her with such ferocity that it made juice literally gush from her pussy, coating his cock with a thick layer of her cream as she came.

"Draco!"

She screamed his name, coming around his cock, and, as she clenched around him, he jerked back, lifted her legs to drape over his shoulders, and began to pummel harder and faster.

He was impossibly deep, reaching the farthest depths of her body, touching every part of her that he could, finally deciding to grope her breasts, pinching the nipples as he arched back, fucking her as hard as he could.

He felt her tighten a fourth time, her body begin to stiffen as another wave of ecstasy began to roll over her, and he felt an unusual need to come inside the filthy mudblood, to feel her clamping around his cock as he spurted his seed deep inside of her.

As her body let go again, his name leaving her lips in a high scream of absolute pleasure.

"Filthy mudblood wants be filled with pureblood cum, doesn't she?" he asked as he slapped her ass.

"Uh... Uh... YES YES YES YES YES, fill my pussy with your pure jizz." She moaned as he pumped once, and then twice, before releasing his seed inside of her pulsing pussy.

They rode the waves of ecstasy together, relishing wave after wave, drowning in a sensation that was beyond the most intense pleasure, until darkness blanketed their vision, leaving them blinking as he found himself lying on her body.

They panted together, trying to regain their breath, and once they had done so, their heart rates normal, the pleasure finally fully replaced by satiation and relaxation, she turned her head to face him.

"I need to get back to Prefect duty." She said to him. She put her clothes back on and she gave Draco a kiss before she left. She walked out and she started patrolling, the fucking had left her with a rather jelly feeling in her legs.

"Huh, never thought I would every fuck a mudblood." Draco said as he closed the door to his compartment and he relaxed for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts. He changed when they got close and they all exited the train and got onto the carriages.

He spotted Hermione who was walking with wobbly legs and he watched her get on a carriage with Weasley and Potter.

He got on a carriage with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. He and Pansy sat on one side, while Blaise was squished by the Crabbe and Goyle on the other side.

The carriage started moving through the forest, the dark sky and long branches prevented the moonlight to reach the ground.

"I'm hungry, and I don't think I can wait till the feast." Pansy whispered quietly in Draco's ear.

Pansy slowly moved her hand from her lap and rubbed Draco's soft cock through his robes. He realized what was happening, and he slowly opened his robes to allow access.

Pansy moved her hand under his pants and she gripped the member, which started to harden in her hand.

She pulled her hand back and spat on her fingers to add some lube, and continued stroking the semi-hard cock.

When it was fully hardened, Draco pulled his pants down enough so his cock was exposed, and she started to jerk the cock off with both hands. Pansy went down and started to lick and tease the head, and this went on.

Draco started to feel his balls swell up after a while and he pushed Pansy's head down slightly and he shot a load into her mouth.

She jerked his dick fast and hard to get all of his jizz out and then she pulled her head back. She let it sit in her mouth, before she swallowed it.

"Guess that was my dessert for the feast." she whispered before they sat up as if nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 3, Ginny

Draco, Pansy and the rest of his group of friends all sat at their usual spot at the Slytherin table. They sat there, listening to the Sorting Hat's new song, but Draco was staring at Hermione smugly. Ginny, who was sitting next to Hermione, spotted Malfoy's look and she asked Hermione why quietly.

"I'll tell you later." Hermione responded quietly. The Sorting Hat finished its song and food appeared on all the tables. Everyone gathered in eagerly, and 2 hours later, everyone was stuffed and going to their dorms. Ginny pulled Hermione aside when they got to the Gryffindor's Common Room.

They sat in front of the fire as Hermione described Draco fucking her on the train, and Ginny felt horny as she listened. When she finished, Ginny was wet and Hermione was tired, she went to bed, leaving Ginny alone in one of the chairs alone.

Ginny pulled her wand out and pushed her pants down and rubbed the tip of her wand into her wet cunt, sliding it in and out, and she came 3 times before finally feeling sleepy. She cleaned her wand with her mouth and went upstairs, changed and went to bed.

The next day, she passed Draco and his eyes met with hers, giving her a look that slightly made her go weak in the knees. She went to class, and her day continued until she had a free break in her day and she went to the library.

Draco was there with Pansy between his legs, slurping his cock. She walked to her spot and turned to see Draco and Pansy there, and she froze. Draco saw her and pulled Pansy off his cock and told her to leave. Pansy wiped her mouth with her sleeve and went away, her eyes met with Ginny's as they passed.

"I assume the filthy mudblood Granger told you about what occurred on the train." He said as his saliva covered cock pointed at her as he stood up and walked to her.

Ginny nodded as she noted the large length of Draco's cock.  
"Then I assume you're horny for me too." He said as he stood inches away from Ginny.

Ginny only nodded again, and Draco's hand went to her head and pushed her down.

"Then suck my dick." He said as Ginny went to her knees, an inch away from his 7 inch cock.

She looked up into Draco's eyes, and he pushed his dick into her mouth, Pansy's saliva mixing with hers as his hard cock slid down her throat. Ginny's tongue teased the mushroom head and the underside of his cock. Draco sped up his face fucking as Ginny coughed and gagged on his dick, and he came into her mouth, filling her blood-traitor mouth with his pure-blood cum.

He shot the last gobs of cum into Ginny's warm mouth and pulled out his slobbered cock. Ginny opened her mouth, showing Draco his cum swimming in her mouth, before swallowing it.

Draco grabbed Ginny by her hair and brought her to her feet.

"Come to the Astronomy Class during lunch so we can finish this." He said as he kissed her, pulled his pants back up and left, leaving Ginny to enjoy the warmth of his cum as it slid down into her stomach.

Lunch:

As the students and teachers swarmed to the Great Halls to eat lunch, Ginny held back and went to the Astronomy Tower. She went up to the class and there sat Draco, waiting for her. The cold breeze hit her as she stood outside. She looked over the edge and saw Hagrid Cabin, the Forbidden Forest and the Quidditch Field.

Draco walked to her and pressed her against the edge of the wall, kissing her and grinding against her body. He grabbed her bag and threw it aside and his hands slipped into her cloak, while her hands slipped under his, going for his cock. Ginny's hand slipped into his pants and wrapped around his fleshy tool, stroking it to get it hard. Draco groaned as he felt Ginny's hand squeeze his cock, and his hands untucked her shirt and slid up to her breasts, pulling her bra down and pinching her nipples, making Ginny gasp.

Draco threw off his cloak and Ginny did the same, he removed his clothes as did Ginny and quickly pushed Ginny down against the cold stone wall. He plunged his dick into Ginny's head, and fucked her face harder than he had done in the library, as her head couldn't go anywhere. Saliva dribbled out of her mouth and swung from his cock as he skull-fucked Ginny. He felt his balls churning as she started using her tongue. He came into her mouth, filling her mouth up. He kept his cock into her mouth and pulled out when his balls were empty.

Draco grabbed his wand and used the Replenish spell to get hard again. Ginny gasped for air when he pulled out, swallowing Draco's tasty pure-blood cum. She caught her breath when Draco pulled her up to her feet, turned her around, and pressed her body against the cold stone wall. Draco pulled her hips back, and slid his saliva encased cock into her pussy, making Ginny moan as her pussy stretched to allow Draco's cock inside. She moaned louder and louder as he picked up his pace, the sounds of his hips hitting her ass rang out along with her moans. Draco grinned as Ginny came on his dick moments later, her juices dripping onto his cock.

Draco's hands grabbed her tits from behind and rubbed them against the wall, her hard nipples brushed against the hard rocky surface and he continued to slam into Ginny's soaking cunt. Ginny came again on his cock from the fucking and him playing with her nipples, and he slammed forward seconds after she came, filling her wet pussy with his warm cum.

His white cum filled her walls, and leaked out of her pussy, sliding down his dick as he pumped the rest of his jizz into her, before pulling out, pushing Ginny to her knees and pulling her head back so her body bent back and her head faced him. He used the Replenish spell again and then slid his cock into her mouth and she could taste her pussy juices mixed with his cum and he pumped his cock into her mouth.

Seconds later, he pulled out and laid down on his back. Ginny turned around and moved on top of Draco, but her moved her hips to his face, and he started eating the filthy blood-traitor out. His tongue rubbed against her clit, repeatedly, making Ginny scream out in pleasure, her screams and moans echoed throughout the school, but Draco didn't stop until she had three mind-blowing orgasms. He tasted her juices for the third time and he pushed Ginny's hips back to his cock but pointed her ass to his dick. She realized what Draco was about to do and was about to stop him when he dropped her. His cock slid into her tight virgin ass, stretching her out and making her scream again.

His hands went out and he pinched her nipples as hard as he could, twisting and pulling them as he thrusted upwards into Ginny's tight hole. Ginny had an orgasm in seconds and her sweet juices spilled out onto Draco's chest, and Draco continued fucking Ginny until she had 2 more orgasms and her pussy was leaking with her sweet nectar, on his chest, thighs and between her thighs. Draco plunged upwards once more, and came into her ass, making Ginny's back arch as she felt waves of cum fill her ass.

He pulled his cock out of her ass, used the Replenish spell and slammed his dick into her pussy, repeatedly. He fucked her pussy through 4 orgasms before pulling out and cumming all over his stomach, his cum mixing with Ginny's juices on his stomach. Ginny quickly moved to lick Draco's body, cleaning the mixed cum and she fingered her pussy as she lapped up the rest of her and Draco's mixed fluids. After cleaning his body, Draco used the Replenish spell once more, as he pulled Ginny to her knees.

"Did you enjoy your lunch. Because here's your dessert." He said as he fucked Ginny's face once more, cumming 5 minutes later after intensely fucking the red-head's mouth. Draco emptied his balls into Ginny's mouth, and she played with the sticky load for several seconds, making a show of it before swallowing it. She grabbed Draco's cock and licked his mushroom head for the last drops of cum.

The bell rang out, signaling lunch was over and students were returning to classes. Ginny and Draco got their clothes back on, but when Ginny was putting her cloak back on, Draco slipped his hand down her pants and fingered her, giving her an orgasm and making her panties and pants wet with her juices, he licked his fingers and kissed her once more before leaving Ginny there. Ginny regained herself, before getting her cloak back on, and she left just in time to get to her next class, but she couldn't focus one bit, she rewinded the fun she just had over and over again until she went to sleep, fingering herself until she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4, Cho Chang

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin's Common Room, relaxing on the couch. Everyone was asleep except for him and Pansy, who was sucking him off. She had her tongue licking up and down his shaft, while her lips clenched tightly around his head. She continued teasing him until Draco came minutes later, filling her mouth up with his pure cum and she swallowed it greedily. His cock was still hard and she climbed on top of him, and quickly took his cock inside her pussy, moaning as she rode him. She kissed Draco and his hands traveled to her hips and he grabbed them, taking control of her body on his cock. Draco leaned down to bite her nipples, making her moan louder and Pansy clamped a hand over her mouth to keep silent. It wasn't long until Draco came, filling up Pansy's wet pussy just as he had cum in her mouth.

He drained his balls into her and his dick went limp inside her. She pulled off his lap and kissed him before getting her clothes back on and went to her dorm to sleep. Draco stayed there, thinking over the last two weeks of the school year. He had fucked Granger, Weasley, and Pansy and he was starting to get bored. He started to compile a list of the hottest girls in the school, and while he wouldn't admit it aloud, the Mudblood Granger was on that list. He got his clothes back on minutes later and went to bed, there was another trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow.

The next morning, he quickly washed and got his clothes on, and went down to Hogwarts Express station to go to Hogsmeade. He went into one of the compartments alone, and he passed Ginny on his way. He signaled her to join him and she did minutes later. Ginny walked to him and dropped to her knees as Draco sat back and relaxed. Ginny pulled his pants down and grabbed his dick, quickly putting it in her mouth. She sucked on his soft cock, making it hard. She bobbed her head up and down when he was hard, saliva dribbling down her chin and hanging from his dick as she slurped his dick.

Soon, Draco felt his cock pulse and he came into Ginny's mouth, and it was at that moment that Cho Chang came in.

"Is this open, there's no other compartments availa-" She had asked before her eyes saw Ginny and Draco. His cock hard as Ginny sat back and swallowed his cum, saliva hanging from her lips to his dick.

Draco looked at Cho and an idea came to him. She was on his list of the hot girl at Hogwarts. He stood up and kept looking at Cho, and said "Weasley get out of here."

Ginny's hand wiped across her chin and she rubbed it into her pants, before standing up and walking out, winking at Cho as she left. Cho was standing still, admiring Draco's cock. Cedric'c cock was big, but not as long, and she'd never been able to shag Harry. She looked up to Draco's face as he approached her. He leaned forward and kissed her, and Cho's hand went to his saliva encased cock, stroking it. Draco's hand moved between her pants and felt her pussy, and he was satisfied to see how wet it was. He then thrusted his index and his middle finger into her gash, making the alphabet. He slowly pushed her down to her knees and aimed his dick for her mouth.

He felt Cho begin to tremble and rise as she replaced his fingers with her own, and that was when he thrusted forward with all his might and Cho's anxiously waiting mouth was filled with his monster sized wand.

He stepped forward so that his knees were on opposite sides of her knees, and then he shoved his hips forward with all his might, so that Cho began to spasm out of control as he gagged her.

Draco bent over and took each tit and slapped them several times hard. He then pulled out of Cho's mouth and went down to his knees.

He kissed her and waited for her to catch her breath. He said to her when she was ready, she was going to give him a normal blowjob. Until Draco comes, Cho would have to touch herself.

He sat back and Cho took off her panties, and Draco got to see her wet pussy, but it was blocked as she leaned forward to his lap.

She began to smile as she made eye contact with Draco. She then began to give him an amazing blowjob.

Out of nowhere, she took his hands and placed them on the back of her head, still not breaking eye contact.

She then continued to suck his member. Draco groaned as her tongue licked his head. He dug his fingers into her long dark hair, and pushed down slowly but hard as she began bobbing her head up and down on his rod.

Cho pushed her head down on Draco's cock, as his dick began twitching and throbbing in her mouth. He wrapped her legs on the back of her head, and thrusted upwards.

She moved her head faster and faster, and then Draco's semen filled her mouth. Draco released her from his legs, and he thrusted thrice more just for fun.

Cho swallowed every last drop and he pulled his cock out of her mouth. Cho was so surprised to see that he was still fully hard. Draco then moved forward pushing Cho on her back and he rubbed his cock against the wetness between her legs, making her moan in ecstasy.

Then, he moved up and down, his tip stretching the inside of her tight hot pussy. "Please stop teasing me! Un! Un! Un! Oh please Draco fuck me!"

Draco grinned as he grabbed her nipples hard, and dropped his hips down, slamming her into her against the ground, and Cho began to scream. His hand moved to clamp around her mouth, silencing her.

Draco pounded her pussy harder and harder, as Cho's moans became louder and louder. Soon Cho reached her climax, and practically screamed into his hand as she released her juices all over his cock.

Draco was pumping in and out of Cho's wet cunt. He groaned as he gripped her hips to gain more leverage and pound in and out of her harder and faster.

He pulled out, laid back and pulled her onto his body. Draco now had an amazing view of Cho's jiggling tits in his face.

Cho rocked on his cock, while he relaxed there moaning up a storm as she gave herself an amazing fucking.

Her body glistened with sweat as her tits jiggled with each drop she did on his cock.

Draco then took over, and began thrusting. Draco quickened his thrusts, and Cho began to moan loudly once again. He was getting turned on from what she was saying, and he pulled out when he felt close to cumming. He then blasted his jizz onto Cho's face and tits, the jizz slowly fell into her cleavage and on her nipples. He quickly casted his Refill Charm and moved to position himself at her pussy and slowly entered her. She moaned loudly as she felt him move between her thighs.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she began making out with him like crazy. Draco grabbed her ass and picked her up, her hands grabbed the outline of the sliding door to their compartment and he finally noticed that she had never closed it, so her body was visible to anyone in the hallway. He grew more excited as he noticed it, and he kept pounding into her. Her head fell back, and at that second Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane had come from the bathroom and they were going back to their compartment when they say Cho in the doorway. They moved together and sneaked a look, seeing Cho getting pounded by Draco Malfoy.

Draco had noticed the two girls and grinned at them, before pulling Cho back out of the doorframe and closed the door. He pulled out of Cho, turned her around, pushed her against the door, and put his cock back into her pussy and continued fucking as ferociously as before.

"Yeah Draco, pound me against the fucking wall!" Draco's hands snaked around her back and grabbed her tits. He slammed into her once more before cumming into her wet pussy, filling it up and he pulled out. Slowly, he got his clothes back on and sat down, giving Cho no attention. Cho had finally regain her self after the high of the intense sex she'd just had wore off and turned to face Draco. The cum on her face and tits was practically dried off but she didn't care. She quickly moved to Draco and pulled his pants down, even though he'd just put them back on. His cock was half hard when she took it in her mouth and she pulled back and spit saliva on it, jerking it off as she looked at Draco.

She continued to spit and jerk off his cock until she could feel the cum swelling up his balls and ready to release she aimed his cock at her body and jerked it off once more, making him cum on her tits and stomach, glazing her skin. Cho, leaned over and kissed Draco before getting her clothes back on, smiling as she left Draco's jizz on her body, making her clothes wet and sticky against her skin. She left the compartment and Draco sat back and grinned.

'Who's next' He thought.


End file.
